Cranial Perimeter
by Warfang
Summary: Being smart does not mean you have a high forehead. That's why there are standardized tests. Features the Justice League.


I do not own Static Shock! And this idea was one that has been bothering me for a while, so this actually doesn't have a solid fact behind it!

On with the story!

Batman looked between Gear and Superman again, his face creased in concentration.

Gear, personally, was starting to freak out. Virgil- no, Static while in costume, had left to get some fruit juice instead of soda. Trying to live healthier so he could be a better crime fighter made Richie wonder if giving up snack food period would be worth it.

Batman asked if he'd ever been shot.

"_Yeah, this kid brought a gun to school. Want to see the scar on my leg?"_

Batman had given him a measured look, and then made an addendum to his statement.

"_Live healthier, and you might keep Static from being shot."_

Well, Richie hadn't eaten junk food in three weeks, and his body was really starting to show it.

Throw in Green Lantern wanting to set a base line for the teenagers by training them in the Watch Tower, and you had the current situation.

Batman, glancing between him and the Man of Steel.

"J'onn, I need your help with something." Batman had finally straightened up, his body suggesting that he had come to a conclusion. Well, just because Richie had read through the Psychology section of the public library didn't make him an expert.

Maybe it was the way Batman had set his jaw.

"Anything I can do to help?" Superman asked, throwing Batman an inquisitive look.

"You're part of the problem. This has been bothering me. Gear, follow."

Superman trailed after Batman, with Gear straightening up.

_Oh, man. Don't tell me we have to change the name of the gas station!_ Richie wondered, following the two.

Batman led them into a smaller conference room, walking over to the screen.

"Turn around and face the door."

Giving Superman a bewildered look, Gear turned around. Was this some kind of initiation rite? One where you got sworn to secrecy, so Virgil wouldn't have told him?

_Get a grip, Gear. This is the Justice League, not a frat house._

Shaking his head, Gear looked at J'onn as he walked through the door. He went over to Batman and there was some squeaking, and then J'onn came back over.

A few minutes later, Batman headed back.

"Just for a few minutes, will you agree to let J'onn scan your thoughts?"

Superman gave Batman a slight nod, while Gear gave him a perplexed look, and then bobbed his head.

"Alright. Here are your markers. When I say 'now', turn around and solve the equation I've given you."

Taking the marker, Richie wondered if Batman had gone off the deep end. But if this was a test, he was determined to pass it.

_Must be another base line test._

"Now."

Superman and Gear turned around, and headed towards their respective boards.

Gear's mind supplied him with the answer in the first five seconds, leaving him with another fifteen to 'brain blast' his way writing it.

"Done!" Cried Richie, capping the marker, and stepping back.

"Finished." Superman stated, handing the marker over to Batman and stepping back.

Batman studied the boards, and then nodded.

"Both are correct. J'onn?"

"You were right, Batman. Superman, Richie's speed of thinking, his thought process, his analysis, though human in make-up, rivals your own."

"Say whuh?" Asked Richie. "Wait, did you just say my brain works at the speed Superman's does? Geez, I thought I was fast, and my brain sometimes never stops, but…wow."

Richie sank into one of the chairs.

"What are the differences?" Superman asked, walking over to Gear.

J'onn inclined his head.

"His brain solved the problem while approaching the board, while you solved as you went. Both of you finished conveying the correct answer at the same time. His brain actually increased activity after processing the details. Yours worked at the pace you've always been used to."

J'onn shook his head.

"His Bang Baby powers actually allotted for the strain. He's in no danger of burning out."

"Who's in danger of burning out?" Static stood in the doorway, two fruit juices in hand.

"Gear. I was worried about how his brain worked. He fixed that time traveling chair, remember? I didn't want to vote in an under aged member just because he was smart for the moment. And I still say they don't join the league until they finish college. There are plenty of criminals on Earth they can catch."

Batman had folded his arms, and while not flat out glaring at Superman, was giving him a level look.

"Works for me. I tripped over my skates last week catching a Bank Robber." Gear reached out and Static passed him a fruit juice.

Superman nodded.

"Alright. You two okay with being on the reserves list when you graduate college?"

"Okay by me." Gear said.

"Drop us a reminder. I might be starting a family out of college." Virgil clarified. "But yeah, that sounds nice. Thanks, Batman."

Batman gave him a curt nod.

"_Are the two recruits in there with you? They're due for the evaluation Hawkgirl's doing on terrain." _Green Lantern's voice crackled over the intercom.

"That late already? Aw, man." Richie gave his drink a mournful look.

Batman swiped his drink.

"There's more where that came from."

"Yes, sir." Gear headed out after Static.

After they were gone, Batman settled his arms across his chest.

"They may be great super heroes, but Richie's dealing with a borderline abusive father, and I've seen Virgil's grades. They might have seen horrors, but they're better on the ground, staying at Earth. A lot of people have stomping grounds and are only called for minor missions, not just saving the galaxies."

"Batman, you already made your point. Or rather, Richie made it for you. Admitting that he tripped over his skates? Even Flash knows better than to give less than a stellar image. Criminals target people they think are weak. Or because they make better hunting." The last part was aimed at Batman with an arched brow.

"I've been looking into whoever's killing us and taking masks. So far, I don't have any leads."

The conversation moved on. Later, with no knowledge of some of the world's horrors, Richie and Virgil would be dropped off at Mr. Hawkin's house after a week of 'camping'.

….

A/N: So this is what has been bothering me. I don't know who agrees with me or has a different view, so drop a line if you want to talk about this. Four pages, a thousand and twenty words.


End file.
